


HIS human

by a_girl_hannah



Category: Invader Zim
Genre: M/M, ZaDr, invader zim - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:07:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27943517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_girl_hannah/pseuds/a_girl_hannah
Summary: zim has become the tallest and wants his vengances on Dib.Dib is a depressed adult who has mental health issues and hates zim for leaving earth without a trace.
Relationships: Dib/Zim (Invader Zim)
Comments: 24
Kudos: 84





	1. prolonge

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first invader zim fan creation hope you like it ^-^

Zim has been declared as the next tallest. He was six feet tall at this point. Which has surprised most as he used to be one of the shorter irkens around. Zim use to be downley looked upon by others and was constantly mocked for his hight. Now everyone worships and fears him. “Have you set a course for the planet I asked you to.” zim said to his measly little servant. “Yes sir” they said sallutting. Zim's face turned into a twisted grin. “Good,” zim said before he left his room and went to his quarters where every tallest stayed before him.

Zim put his hand over his face as he silently laughed to himself.his laughs grow slightly louder until he’s laughing like a maniake. “I can't wait to see the look on your face when I come take over your planet dib-stink.” zim said while laughing like a psychopath. “I can't wait to see how pathetic you'll look as i take over your planet” zim said screaming and laughing. Anyone who heard his words would think he wants vengeance which is partially true. He wants Dib to suffer for how he had mocked them when they were younger.

Though there was more to it then that. When zim officially takes over earth Dib will have lost and he’ll have won.the satisfaction of finally winning will be so sweet as will the look of defeat on dib face.What's zim got back to irk he grew to have an obsession with the human boy. As dib was constantly there foiling his plans. As annoying as it was he grew used to it. So when he came back to irk it was lonely without anyone around to disturb him and torment him. His frustration grew as he believed dib had cursed him. He grew enraged at the thought. He was going to make sure dib paid for what he did to him. 

-Meanwhile on earth-

Did has given up on paranormal research as his father constantly saying he should do real science. Dib finally caved into his fathers wishes. He wasn't necessarily happy with his job but it was better than having his father pester him 24/7 about it. Or at least that is what he tells himself. He doesn't really take care of himself that much. He rarely sleeps. Roughly getting 2-3 hours of sleep a day. He also picked up smoking. It's the only way he's been able to keep his sanity over the years.

He started smoking at the age of fifteen. Two years after he left. Zim. he left without a goddamn trace. Dib looked for something but he was gone. After zim left dib anger issues got worse. He made gaz’s temper look mild. He was constantly getting into fights and easily pissed off. He first blamed the world for his misfortune but soon developed into self hatred.(this has a bit of self harm mentioned if you don't want to read this go to the next paragraph) He began to cut himself. He covered his body with cuts. His arms, legs, sides and stomach. 

His sister eventually noticed and told their father. His father sent him to a mental hospital and after he was released got therapy. However he learned to put a mask on and pretended to be fine to not alert his family members. He moved out the moment he was 18. He couldn't stand how overbearing his father could be at times and Gaz constantly got his nerves. 

He hated to admit but when zim left it felt like his life had no purpose at all. He tried to be useful to people but he always seemed to screw everything up. He felt useless. Dib was waiting for the world to make his miserable life end. ( gets a bit triggering again) dib reached into the dwore where he kept his gun. In case he wanted to end everything. He loaded the gun and put it to his head. He was about to pull the trigger until he heard an explosion.

He looked outside his window to see something he thought he would ever see again. It was the irken mothership and irken fleat outside in the sky. Dib mouth curved into a smile as felt a feeling he hasn't felt in a while, excitement. Dib eyes sparkled like they did when he was 12 years old as his enthusiasm for the paranormal investigation came back to him. He was not ready for what was to come but he determined to live and fight for earth.


	2. r.i.p dibs eyesight

The city was in a panic. Fire and destruction everyware. The huge alien ship approaches, shooting the planet's surface and residence. Everyone was running away while trying to find their loved ones. There was one person not running away. He was running straight towards the ship. It was none other than the young 23 year old dib membrane. He had his traditional black coat and blue t-shirt and black jeans. He also now wears black heeled shoes because he is only 5’3 and he hates that he is shorter than his little sister who 5’8.(was this necessary to put in? No. did i do it anyways? yes.) however this is irreverent to the current issue.

Dib ran toward the alien fleet, ready to kick some alien ass. He had brought his ray gun he created when he was 13. He was gonna test it on zim but by then zim had already left. The alien ship came to a sudden halt. Dib stood still waiting for an attack, the ship open revealing hundreds of irken soldiers. They came charging at dib. Dib shot the one in the front. He got a few of them down but he was clearly outnumbered. However that didn't stop Dib from charging at them head on. ( he an idiot ) dib punched one of them in the face which caused them to grunt but it wasn't really effective. 

Dib fought them and took a few out but he was eventually captured. Two irken soldiers were on either side of him. They had their hand warped around his arms so he couldn't move them and his feet were off the ground. Dib struggled trying to get free but his attempts were futile as he was taken away into the huge alien ship.

Zim waited impatiently for the soldiers to return with the Dib. he grumbled tapping his claw on the throne he sat on. The guards finally came into the room with a struggling human eyes full of rage. “Finally how long does it take to catch a measly little human.” zim grimaced. “Sorry sir” they said, saluting. Zim stood up and approached the soldiers holding the struggling human. Zim grabbed dib chin forcefully making dib look at him. “ how does it feel to lose dib-stink” zim purred out. Dib glared at Zim with hatred. Dib spat on zim face. Zim hissed in pain as the spit burned his skin. The soldiers holding dib dropped him and punched him in the gut knocking the wind out dib and possibly breaking a rib or two. “ how dare disrespect the talle-” before the soldier had the chance to finish his sentence zim sent him flying across the room. “ How dare you attack what belongs to Zim mine! The only one allowed to hurt the dib is Zim. Next time you'll be deactivated understood!” Zim screamed, scaring every soldier in the room. 

Dib was on the ground trying to catch his breath from having the air knocked out of him. During the commotion a little sir unit came from behind the throne approaching the human on the ground. “Hi marry!” the tiny robot said cheerfully. Dib looked at the small sir unit and lightly smiled. Dib could never hate the gir even if he worked for his enemy he was like a small child. “Hey gir” dib said softly.

After zim kicked the soldiers out it was just dib zim and gir in the room. Dib and zim were intensely glaring at each other as the sir unit was singing oblivious to the tension in the room. “So you disappear for ten years and come back to kidnap me and take over my planet” dib say. “ lies! Zim did not kidnap any smeets!” he announced. “ thought zim did come here to take over this pile of dirt” zim said with ill intent. Dib growled at zim retort and stood up” like ever let you do that” dib said gritted teeth. “oh dib-idiot you're such a fool. I already won” zim said smugly.

Dib glare intensifies. “Why you- “ dib was cut off by zim grabbing his face. “ zim finds your eyes very disrespectful” zim said (this is a bit graphic) before digging his claw into his right eye. Dib screamed in pain as blood poured from his eye as he tried to move away but zim had a death grip on his head. Zim clawed into Dib's eye, removing the inside of it splatering it on the ground. Zim moved to the left one to do the same with a sadistic smile. “No! No! You sick bastard let me go!” dib screamed in anger but mostly fear. Zim didn't listen to dibs protest and did the same to the left eye.

Zim finally let go as dib fell to the ground panting.“you fucking bastard” dib hissed out. “Oh? Do you want zim to move your tongue as well” zim said smiling smugly.though in reality zim would never do that he likes to hear Dib snarky remarks too much to do that. Dib grit his teeth but kept his mouth shut. “ that what zim thought” zim said, turning around to get a medic and someone to clean the mess on the floor.

Dib just sat there not really knowing what to do. He just lost one of his senses. How the hell is he supposed to get out if he can't even see. He feels stupid about how he use to complain about he cant not seeing now that truely cant see at all. A medic drone came in and patched up dibs wound. The drone could properly heal the wound but zim wanted dib to feel that pain linger for a bit. So zim simply commands it to make sure the bleeding stops and make sure it can't get infected.

Zim loves how helpless dib looks right now. His enemy at his feet unable to stop him from taking over his planet. It filled zim with pride to see this. Not to mention fed his pretty big ego already. Zim plans to break dib down and turn into his loyal little slave. Not like dib would be really all that useful to zim but the idea of his enemy under his thumb and unable to do anything about it was very pleasing. 

Dib hated this and felt helpless, Like a rabbit in a dog's den. He wanted to punch the smug look Zim had on his face he knew he had on. He didn't need to see to know that. It was an infatterating situation but there wasn't much he could really do about it. All he could do was sit there focusing on his other senses to tell him what's going on. 

Dib heard footsteps come as he slightly scoots back in a bit of fear in what zim will do. He suddenly was yanked by his ankle. “Why is the dib wearing height extensions on his feet?” zim said inspecting the 4 inch heeled boot. “ hey! Let go of my fuckin ankle alien.” dib said while trying to get his ankle free.

Zim took off the boots and tossed them to the side. He grabbed dib and made him stand up. That when zim realized how short dib was short. Zim began to laugh at how short he was. “ HA! HA! You look like a smeet with how short you are” zim said in a fit of laughter. Dib anger boiled as he punched zim in the chest. 

“Shut up! You stupid cockroach” did yelled. Now a normal person would have been scared to retaliate over something as little as making fun of their height to the same person who clawed out their eyes. Though dib wasn't really a normal person. He didn't have much regard for his safety. Not to mention dibs childhood with zim wasn't all that friendly either. They were both constantly messing with the other trying to prove themselves better than the other. 

Zim hissed and grabbed dib by his wrist holding him up grabbing his face forcefully. “ You foolish earth boy, how dare you hit the almighty zim!” zim yelled though he didn't sound all that hostile though. Zim enjoyed dibs uncooperative behavior. He never admit that though. 

“You annoying little pest always causing problems!” zim hissed out. “ shut up bug! You started it!” dib retorted back. “Zim started nothing,” Zim said. “Whatever, just put me down already” Dib said squirming trying to get free. “Why would zim fulfil your request when you are being such a nuisance right now?” zim said as he held dib bridal style and went to sit on the throne with his human trying to get away. Pointless thing to attempt to sense zim is never going to let his human go again.


	3. gamer girls are scary

The streets were in havoc as people ran left in right hiding hoping to escape the alien soldiers that were capturing humans throwing them into cells and caging them up like animals. Though there was one human that didn't seem bothered by the chaos. In Fact the human girl seemed to be completely ignoring the situation.  
That was until an irken soldier grabbed her arm trying to put her with the rest of the humans. This made the girls hand slip and made her die in the game she was playing on her gameslave. The girl's eyes opened as she brought down the rage of a thousand suns and punched the irken soldiers in the chest sending him flying 10 feet and hitting the ground damaging his pak severely. The irken layed there unable to move due to the damage. 

This caught the attention of several irkens. They began to surround her. She didn't seem worried though. They charged at her which was a dum decision on their part. She beat all their asses with little to no effort. “Stupid aliens intrupting my game” the girl said sitting back down and began playing her game again. “What the hell are you” one irken said who was laying on the ground immoble. “Gaz now leave me alone before I kill you” she said annoyed. 

Dib hoped his sister was alright. I mean he knew she could hold her own but she doesn't want her to get hurt. Neither of them would ever admit it but the siblings cared deeply for each other. Back when they were younger there dad wasn't really around so they had to rely on each other. Infact dib kinda raised gaz in a sense. He was always around whether gaz liked it or not.

Dib helped gaz with her homework a lot. They might have been close in age but dib by the age of 10 was already doing college classes. He always made sure she ate enough everyday and made sure she got plenty of sleep.(i want adorable sibling don't judge meh) 

Gaz would also take care of Dib but in a different way. As in she would beat the shit out of anyone who bullied him. Prof membrane had to do a lot of convincing to take away any charges or felonies placed on his daughter because of that.

Needless to say they were constantly looking out for each other. However that started to change when a green little alien came along. Dib was constantly trying to out the alien for what he was. Though his attempts were futile as for everyone thought he was crazy. Dib grew obsessed until it took over his life. Gaz grew jealous over how much attention dib gave to zim.

When zim left earth gaz thought everything would go back to normal but it didn't. Dib looked for zim for months. And when Dib finally gave up he beracted himself in his room cutting everyone off including gaz. Gaz inferated at this. She would constantly harass her brother just to get his attention. Looking back on dib felt kinda bad. 

(this gets a little dark :p) Gaz eventually gave up and felt like her brother didn't care about her anymore. She ignored him back out of frustration. She ended up regretting that action when she found her brother on his bedroom floor unconscious from blood loss caused by cuts in his arm.

He gave his sister a heart attack that day. They rushed dib to the hospital. That was the first time in a long time that gaz heard her brother say sorry. It caught her by surprise making it impossible to hold back her tears. She felt like a little kid again being comforted by her older brother as dib pet her head and gaz held his hand. 

After that dib had eyes on him 24/7. His father made sure of that. Prof membrane forced him to go to therapy no matter how much he protested it. Dib found it useless to go as in it didn't help with his problem of hating himself. Gaz worried for her brother but decided not to bother dib about it. She didn't want to make it worse and she isn't really the type to talk about emotions. When dib turned 18 he moved out. Sense then him and gaz haven't really talked. 

Dib was still in zim lap as he was trying to find a way to escape. Though when one of your senses are gone it's kinda hard to do so. Doesn't help that anytime dib moves at all zim grip tightens. Dib was stuck there waiting for an opportunity to at least get out of zim grasp. Though zim is watching his action very carefully not like dib could tell. 

“Why is the dib being so silent.” zim comment caught dib off guard. “What do you want me to say? You just clawed out my eyes and are taking over my planet!” dib snapped. Zim frowned slightly, glaring at the human in his lap. Dib would return the gesture if he could. “ The dib usually insults zim especially when you're upset” zim says as he hovers his antennas over dibs chest. “And by the rate of your heartbeat you're very upset.” zim ads. Dib grits his teeth, “ shut up bug” dib grumbles as he shoves his hand at zim face.

Zim pulls the humans hand away slightly smiling. To zim nothing is more satisfying then an angry dib. He loves hearing the upset tone in his voice. A clawed hand reached the human’s face. Dib flinches and subconsciously moves away from the touch. Zim frowns at the reactions. Zim grabs his human face, frimally making dib freeze. 

“What the hell are you doing?” dib hissed out. “Whatever i want smelly” zim retorts. Dib frowns at the vague response. Zim is inspecting the humans face. Zim notices the bags under dibs eyes socket and how he looks like he hasn't slept in the last week. Which was pretty accurate. Dib didn't really sleep all that much. His constant night terror kept him up. So it was just better to stay awake all the time and live off of coffee until he physically couldn't keep his eyes open.

“You look awful dib-stink” zim said squinting his red eyes. “Wow geez thank asshole” dib said sarcastically. “ it's not like you just clawed out my eyes'' dib snarled. “ zim found the dib eyes disrespectful so i removed them” zim said. Which was partially true,but zim needed a way to limit dibs movements.Zim couldn't let dib leave. Not after the hell he went through without his human.


	4. lower lifefrom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> rule number one dont touch dib

Dib was very tired. I mean it's not every day your enemy comes back as a leader of an entire alien race captures you while he takes over your planet and takes out your eyes. Dib was dozing off but he was trying his best to stay awake. But Atlas dib fell unconscious in zim lap.

Zim realized dib fell asleep. Zim stopped doing whatever he was doing and picked up dib getting up and setting him back on the throne then went across the room and clicked things on the wall. The wall suddenly opened and revealed a box. Zim grabbed the box and went back to where dib was. Zim carefully opened the box taking out a small item

The small item looked like a choker with a little pak in the middle of it. (btw this is inspired by bamsara she writes and draws very good fics). Zim takes out the paklace and puts it on dibs neck. The paklace hooks up to dibs body. There was a ding noise that came from the small machine indicating it was set up successfully. 

Zim smiles looking at his unconscious human. Now that the paklace is attached to dibs neck. There is no way he could get away from zim now. Now all zim had to do was make dib loyal to him and only him. Zim picked dib back up and put him back in his lap as he sat down.

As zim sat down dib sleeve moved back a bit revealing a couple scars. This caught zim attention. He gently moved the sleeve up so as to not wake up the other. When he pulled it back to see tons of scars. Zim eyes open wide. Did dib have an enemy beside him? Beside zim?!? Zim felt his blood run cold. The idea of dib having another enemy other than zim made zim very upset.

Dib was his enemy not anyone else's. He must eradicate the problem as soon as possible. Dib was not allowed to have a rival besides him. Just the thought of that made zim blood boil.(do irkens have blood?) dib was to be his and his alone. He is not very fond of sharing.

Zim began to hear whining. He looked down at the human below to see him whimpering and squirming. Zim leans his antennas down. Zim noticed that dibs heartbeat was moving incredibly fast. He looked for any sign of his health being endangered and found none. Zim was perplexed he couldn't figure out what was wrong. The human below him clinged to him. This caught Zim off guard before he decided to return the gesture in hopes of stopping whatever was going on. Eventually dib stopped moving sound as his heartbeat slowed as he gained consciousness. 

Dib tried to stand up but hands gripped his thighs. He panicked and tried to get away forgetting where he was and wondering why he can't see. “Stop struggling! Zim not letting the dib go”. Dib froze in place as zim put him back on his lap. Dib then remembered where he was and that zim took out his eyes. 

Zims hands twitched as he felt a bit panicked at the moment. He didn't like dib trying to escape him. It's not like he would escape zim but the idea still unsettled zim. If he could zim would stay here with dib but as the tallest he had a job to do. Zim called in guards to watch over dib so he could carry out his duties. To say the least, Zim wasn't very comfortable leaving dib alone with the guards but he didn't have much of a choice.

Zim left to go do his task. “What's the update on taking over the planet” zim said. “The planet is 23% taken over however there has been a human taking down are soldiers sir.” the little irken spoke. This caught zim attention. “ a human able to take down soldiers?” zim said. “ What does the human look like? “They have pink hair 5’8 inches tall, female and caring a little piece of technology with them.

This description reminded zim of dib terrifying sister, gaz. “ Do you have the coordinates of the human?” zim asked. “ yes we do sir” said the tiny irken. “Good, bring me to them.” zim said. “ right away sir.” th small irken saud as he ran off to do his job. If it was the dib sister he could manipulate dib into obeying him. This made zim smile sinsterly. He got what he needs for his plan to fall in line. 

Dib sat on the throne where zim left him not really sure how to get out without seeing but this is probably his best chance. Dib eyesight was already pretty bad so he was somewhat used to relying on his other senses.

Dib stood up which automatically caught the guards attention. Dib heard a little clink on the floor meaning they turned towards him. He thinks he knows where they were by what he heard of them moving earlier. He charged at the one on his left side successfully tackling him to the ground. The other one came towards them so dib got off and threw whatever weapon the guard had at the other one hitting them in the head causing them to fall over. 

The one below him pushed him off slamming him into the floor knocking the air out dib. The other one got and restrained him. Dib flailed around trying to escape but, their grip was too strong. “ tch. A lower life form thought he could take on not one but two irken soldiers” the guard said that was now in front of him. The guard grabbed his face and squished his cheeks. “Especially such a breakable one” the guard said as he cut the fragile skin with their claws.

“I suggest you stop that or the tallest will get you deactivated.” the guard restraining dib said. “Oh come on, I barely did anything,” the guard said. “Besides it needs to learn its place” the guard said before punching him square in the jaw. Dib coughed out some blood. “Are you trying to get us killed what the hell” the guard holding dib said in a panicked voice. “ why would the tallest care about what happens to a lower life-” the guard was cut off by a green laser disintegrating both guards heads. Dib dropped to the ground panting. A tiny sir unid ran to the human “ is Mary okay?” the robot screeched. Dib took a minute to respond to catch his breath “yeah i'm fine gir” he said with a weak smile. Which would fool no one except for gir because his face looked fucked.”okay!” the sir unit said before sticking to the humans waist.


	5. cant escape

Dib was stuck by the little robot clinging to him. The sir unit was keeping him still and unable to move by restraining him in a “hug”. Gir had wrapped dib arms in his own about three times which was equivalent to being tied up by metal rope. Dib struggled as he tried to get out but couldn't. About twenty minutes later zim came back to quite the sight.

“Gir! What happened while zim was gone” zim said. “ the big green guys were hurting mary. I made him all better with a hug.” Gir said while shaking dib up and down to show he was hugging him. Zims eyes widen in shock before his face turns to unholy rage. How dare they touch what mine, zim thought. Zim walked over to Gir and Dib grabbing dibs face. Dib winced “ hey! Let go alien freak!” dib shouted. Zim ignored him, looking at the boys damaged face.

Zim was getting tired of people touching what his.zim got another medic drone to fix dib injuries besides his eyes. He’ll fix that when dib is completely his. Once the medic drone was done zim picked his human up. “You fucking alein! stop picking me up!” dib yelled trying to get out of hs grib. “ shut up smelly zim does what he wants!” zim says while leaving the throne room with dib in his arms. 

Dib continued to struggle and try to get out of zim grip and yelling at him. Zim was getting very irritated at dibs constant bickering. Zim walked through a door to what looked like a training room. He placed dib down on the floor locking every exit so even when his eyes weren't on dib he wouldn't be able to escape. 

After what happened in the throne room zim needed to let off some steam. “ computer! Turn on fighting mode.” zim said. “ fighting mode activated” a robotic voice said before holographic warriors appeared attacking zim. Zim dodge their attacks flawlessly. He punched one of the holograms square in the face causing it to shatter into pieces that look like light red glowing shards of glass. He imagined it was the guards who touched his human. Rage flowed through zim body. He annihilated every hologram with ease.

Once zim felt satisfied he looked around to not see dib anywhere. He was nowhere in the big room. Zim panicked trying to see how he could’ve escaped. To see the door was completely broken. How the hell did it break? Zim thought. Not realizing he broke it while slamming one of the holograms into it.

Dib was running through the halls using echolocation to find his way around. Dib used to be completely blind as a child. That was until his father improved his eyesight that is. I guess science can fix anything. Dib laughed at that. It was something his father always said. His dad would even say that when he was doing english homework. His father definitely was eccentric.

Dib continued to travel the halls trying to find a way out. He heard a door open on the right. He hid behind the wall waiting for the irkens to pass. Then an announcement came on “there is a human on board if found bring it to the tallest. No harm should be brought to the human let me repeat no harm should be brought to the human” the voice said on the entercom. 

Well shit he’s screwed. They of course turned to the hall he was in. They try to grab him but he somehow manages to dodge them and run away into the door. In the room there were many spaceships. Which would have been nice if he could operate it. It's not that he doesn't know a lot about irken ships, it's more that he blind and does not have the spaceships panel mesmerized let alone he doesn't even realize the ships are there. 

Dib was running down the hall until something or someone knocked him to the ground. “How dare you run away from zim.” a familiar voice said. “Get off you bastard”dib said as he tried to get zim off him. “Zim growing tired of you running away” zim said as he placed his hand on dibs ankle. 

Zim snapped dibs ankle with his hand. Dib let out a bone chilling scream. Zim let go of his ankle and carried dib bridal style. Dib tried to get away but couldn't get out of his grasp. Of course he wouldn't, Zim isn't going to let him go after almost escaping. Dib didn't know what to do. He blind and can only crawl away and that's if he is lucky. Zim is likely to have him in his eyesight at all times. Not to mention he's probably not going to let dib out of grasp. 

Zim at this point would murder anyone who came close to dib at this moment. It's only been one day and dib has been nothing but uncooperative which he expected but his soldiers touching dib was something he didn't account for. He is going to have to make rules about that later. Dib is his property and his alone no one is allowed to put their filthy hands on him. 

Luckly he put the paklace on a Dib which has abilities to keep him here and safe. In Fact the paklace is how zim was able to find him in the massive. You see there is a tracking device on it so he can keep track of where his human goes at all times. That will be most useful when he starts giving missions. But that's after he submits of course. 

However that's something about later he needed to do later. Now he needs to make sure that his human is obedient to him. “ dib-stink you’ve been nothing but uncompilant your causing me great stress.”zim said. “Good. if you're going to force me to stay here i'm going to make your life a living hell” dib said crossing his arms. 

Even though dib was being rude he couldn't help but love the defiance. Thats is the main reason he wants dib after all. His attitude, his defiance and his DETERMINATION- (undertale fan here).it only made zim more eager to claim him mark and let everyone know that he belongs to him. Being able to tame such a fiery soul filled Zim with excitement. 

Zim brought them back to his room where he could stay with his human and not be bothered. He’s grown irritated with all these distractions. He put dib on the throne before locking the room and going to a wall with a scanner on it. Zim put his hand on it as the wall opened revealing many buttons and hidden weapons. There also was what looked to be a red jumpsuit and the empires symbol on it with black boots and black gloves . 

Zim looked for a second as he imagined his human in it. Zim smiled as he thought of his human pouting with his arm crossed upset he had to wear such a ridiculous outfit. But that was for later zim went in front of a small keypad with irken symbols he clicked a few buttons then clicked enter.

The right side of the floor of the room suddenly opened as a king sized bed appeared the pink and red with currents to keep light out and hide dib from others as long a chain at the bottom of the bed. Zim turned back to the throne to see dib wasn't there. Zim panicked and then realized that dib still had to be in the room so looked around to find him whimpering and whining behind the throne as gir cuddled him. 

Zim picked his human up which caused dib to freak out and thrash around. He yelled and screamed while trying to get away. Dib was stressed and his ankle was in a lot of pain. At the moment zim was being rather gentle with him even though he been causing things to be harder on zim. 

Zim placed dib on the bed cuffing his ankle before tucking him in. dib continued to thrash around and try to get up. “Let me go you damn alien”dib screeched. “ do really think acting like a smeet will get you anywhere.” zim said in an annoyed tone. “Now go to sleep dib-stink” zim said with an intense stare that dib couldn't see. “Like hell i will! You're probably going to kill me in my sleep!” dib yelled trying to get up. “If zim wanted to kill zim would have done soyou and you already fell asleep in front of me.” zim said like he was mom about to lose her sanity because of their bratty child.

Dib still refused to lay down so zim did the only thing he could think of. He bit dib in the shoulder which injected dib with something that made him drowsy. Dib jolted as he became drowsy. “What the hell did you do to me.” dib said sounding exhausted. “Zim only is helping you sleep.” zim responded as he tucked dib back in after dib was done with his tantrum. “F-fuck you-u” dib said before he fell unconscious . Zim caressed the boy's face lightly before he got up to go do his job as the tallest.


	6. who do you belong to?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> zim needs to fucking chil. 
> 
> ...poor dib :(

Dib woke up feeling sore. He groaned and put his hand over his head as he felt his head pounding. His shoulder felt like it was on fire and his ankle was numb for some reason. Dib opened his eyes to see he’s on a huge red and pink bed with some gold trimming. Dib then remembered what happened. Zim kidnapping, taking out his eyes, being harrassed by irken soldiers, zim breaking his body, everything. 

He felt hot liquid run down his face. He didn't want to be here. He wanted to be home with gaz playing video games. He wanted to go and hunt cryptids. He wanted - he wanted zim to be his rival who he’d fight. But Zim no longer his rival. Zim is so much stronger than him. He couldn't rival him. He was under zims thumb and he hated it.

“Finally your awake zim been waiting for you to wake for hours.” zim said catching dib off guard. Dib screamed falling off the bed. Zim looked down at him confused. “ What the hell are you doing?” dib said, agitated. “ waiting for you to be conscious. Zim can still not grasp how humans have lived for so long when doing inferior things like sleep” zim says.

Dib grunted and got up off the floor. He tried to walk away from the bed but fell onto the ground as something tripped him. Dib groaned a look behind him to see his foot was changed. “Are you fucking serous” dib said annoyed. “ zim is serous” zim said matter of factly. Zim picked dib up. “For fucks sake stop picking me up” dib yelled punching zim in the face.

Zim only smiled and pulled dibs hand away. Dib wanted to punch that smile right off his cockroach looking face- wait. He can see. But his eyes were taken out. How the hell. “ How can I see?” Dib asked himself, not expecting an answer. “ i created eyes for you. Much better than your natural inferior ones.” zim said proudly. “ what the fuck have you done to my eyes” dib said terrified.

“ Does zim need to fix your inferior ears as well? I said I created eyes for you.” zim said, annoyed. Dib touched his face where his eyes were as he lightly touched the inside of his eye socket to feel cold hard metal. As Dib's face grew surprised the metal shifted a bit. Dib sat there unsure of what to do or say. Zim put dib on the bed. 

“ zim finds you humans so fascinating. You humans are fragile but reckless with your own lives. Anyone who doesn't follow the rules of your world you don't execute them you simply torment them till they break and destroy themselves. You attack each other like animals. Your kind is hopeless yet they continue to fight. Such weird creatures.” zim said as he intensely stared at dib a caressed his cheek. Dib wasnt a fan of the contact and subconsciously moved away.

Zim frowned; he hates how his human constantly rejects him. Dib belonged to him. He can do whatever he wants. Yes He could do whatever he wants. He grabbed the dib waist and pulled the dib near him. Dib quickly tries to push away. “What the hell you think you're doing bug” dib said in an angered tone. Zim doesn't reply as he leans closer. Dibs breath hinges with zim leaning forward. Zim softly kisses dib placing his hand on dibs face to keep him in place. Dib becomes bright red. Surprisingly doesn't try to push away; he doesn't kiss back either.

Zim liked the way this felt. It was feeding his possessive desire to have dib to himself. As much as he loved fighting dib a part of him wanted to be gentle with him. He is a human after all. So fragile yet so fierce. It belonged to him. Dib on the other hand had mixed feelings. He wanted to punch Zim for taking his first kiss but was slightly shocked by how gentle he was being and he definitely didn't hate the kiss.

Dib did pull away however, making zim very upset. ‘There he goes rejecting me again. I was being gentle and he still rejected me. He is impossible to please.’ zim thought grumbling. “Z-zim why did you do that?” dib voice was soft and slightly shaking. This caught zim off guard. Dib never talked like that; he was bold and said what he thought with no concern of offending anyone. “ You belong to me, I can do what I want with you” zim said . dib frowned at that response. Of Course he only sees me as some type of possession object. 

Dib pushed himself away from zim. “ i don't belong to you, asshole.” dib said in anger but he also sounded like he was about to cry. Zim was enraged by that response. “ How dare you deny that you belong to zim” zim said in a cold tone as he grips dibs shoulders roughly. “Let go of me bastard” dib yelled trying to get free. “No! Say you belong to and zim alone” zim said aggressively.

Dib continues to struggle. “Like hell i'll say that!” dib growls pushing zim off. “I don't belong to anyone and I definitely don't belong to you” dib says with raging hot anger. Zims shoves him down on the bed as his claws dig into dib skin. “ idiot you always belonged to zim and you always will!” zim shouts and flips dib over so he is laying on his stomach. “ though it seems you needed to be reminded of that fact.” zim said as he takes off dibs shirt. “ h-hey what the hell are you doing.” dib yelled trying to get away. Zim ignores dib and pulls out a knife. Zim puts the knife to dibs back piercing into the soft squishy human flesh. Dib screamed and tried to get away. Zim put his other hand on dibs waist to keep him still. Dib felt tears prick his eyes. Zim zim carved h  
His symbol slowly dibs back slowly loving how his rival screamed he looked so pathetic he loved it. 

“P-please stop” dib said weakly. Zim stopped for a moment in shock. He didn't like that. Zim hated hearing dib sounds so vulnerable. Zim quickly finished cutting in his symbol. Zim picked up dibs shaky from. Cradling him as if he was going to break any moment. He felt slightly bad but dib was being disobedient and he needed to discipline him. That's at least what he told himself.

“Now dib tell zim who you belong to.” zim said. “Y-you” dib said weakly. “Say my name”zim said sternly. “Zim'' dib said quietly. “Say you belong to zim and zim alone” zim said. Dib was quiet for a second. After a while of dib being quiet, zim coldly said “dib say you belong to zim now”. Dibs bottom lip quivered. He didn't want to say that but he was also scared not to. Everytime he disobeyed zim he always got injured and they weren't small injuries either. They were alway severe. He didn't want to give zim what he wanted but he didn't want to be toruchered either.

It came down to what he hated more. In reality he hated the pain more but he was extremely stubborn and never wanted to give in to zims mind tricks, but hasn't he already done that? Dib had his head down, not wanting to look at zim. Even if he wasn't looking he felt zim intense stare. Zim growls “ why must the dib be so difficult?” zim said under his breath. “ Zim grows impatient human say you belong to aim and only zim. No one else or else you'll regret not doing so dib-filth” zim growled. 

Dibs breath hitched. His breath becomes shaky; he already feels like he's going to pass out from blood loss from his recent injury. If he doesn't there’s a chance he could die or fall into a coma neither sound too bad in the moment. However it's not like zim wouldn't find a way to keep him alive. He’d probably be able to heal his injuries rather quickly if needed. Dib swallowed his pride for a bit and said “I belong to you z-zim.” dib felt like vomiting right now. He didn't belong to anyone let alone zim.

Dib finally looked up at zim to see something horrifying. Zim smiling. Not an evil wicked smile. It was a genuine smile. That made dib stomach flip. He never saw Zim smile like that and never wanted to see it again. Dib looks down too scared to look up again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> finally i update lol. anyway tell me if you guys would be intrested in me making a different zadr fic zim and dib are freniemes and zims trying to when dib hearts and dibs just oblivous.


End file.
